Gossip Girl Goes Hogwarts
by HermioneLunaPotter
Summary: Hey there Hogwartians. Gossip Girl here. Here to keep tabs on Hogwarts' elite. And who am I? That's a secret I'll never tell. You know you love me. Xoxo, Gossip Girl.


**Gossip Girl Goes Hogwarts**

**The Party Girl Returns**

* * *

Good morning fellow Hogwartians. What an intriguing morning I have in store for you. S unexpectedly returns, much to B's surprise. Will the two remain the best friends they used to be? Or have things changed between them? And what has made S and N act so strange around each other? What is B missing? But nothing could get in the way of B and N's fairy-tale romance... could it? Get ready for the unveiling of all.

You know you love me.

Xoxo, Gossip Girl

* * *

The sky was bleak and miserable on that dreary September 1st. But the overcast weather did nothing to halt the excitement at King's Cross station. As Serena van der Woodsen made her way to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, she couldn't help but noticed the mass of people crowded along the narrow path. She smiled a little as fond memories of her standing in this very spot – her arm linked together tightly with her best friend's – entered her mind. That was two summers ago. Her smile weakened slightly and she pulled her denim jacket tighter around her shoulders. Green eyes peeked out from beneath wisps of blonde hair and she scanned the area cautiously, before she took a deep breath and walked calmly through the barrier.

Anyone who noticed Serena would have wondered why she was being so guarded. With her long, golden locks tied up in a messy bun and her slumped posture, it almost looked as though she didn't want to be seen. Rather unusual for the well-known party girl. Her mysterious absence from Hogwarts last year had definitely left the entire school confused. Why did she leave? Why did she return? What was she hiding? These three questions were the reason that a casual bystander pulled out her cell and took secretive snaps of the former Queen Bee and sent them to Gossip Girl; unbeknownst to an innocent Serena.

* * *

"Bye, Dad!" Jenny Humphrey gave her father a fleeting hug and kissed his cheek. Rufus rested his chin on his daughter's head and rubbed her back gently.

"Bye, Jen. Have a good term."

She squirmed out of his embrace and raced towards the train, her blonde hair bouncing around her shoulders. Rufus sighed and turned to his son, Dan.

"Look out for your sister, Dan," he said gravely, thumping his son affectionately on the back. Dan nodded with a smile and gripped his father's forearm.

"Take care, Dad. See you at Christmas."

As Dan made his way to the train he looked up to see a tall, beautiful girl stepping onto the train. His brown eyes widened as he recognised her; how could he forget her, even if she was dressed a little middle class. Serena van der Woodsen. The very words sounded so perfect on the tip of his tongue. He was utterly absorbed in his own imagination that he didn't realise he was staring at her until Jenny shoved him lightly.

"Stop gawking," she giggled with a wink. "It's not like she'd ever talk to you anyway."

Dan frowned at his sister. "Thanks, Jen," he drawled sarcastically. "You are so supportive."

"Supportive of what?"

Dan turned around in surprise at the familiar voice and beamed when he saw who it belonged to.

"Vanessa!" he cried, embracing her tightly. Vanessa Abrams had been Dan's best friend since they were children. She had spent the summer in Montreal with her family and he had missed seeing her friendly, brown face and playful blue eyes. Her curly black hair was a little shorter than when he last saw her, but she looked happy and healthy, which he was pleased about.

"How you doing, Humphrey?" she asked as he pulled back, giving him one of her trademark smirks. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Jenny giggled. "No," she told Vanessa. "Just Serena van der Woodsen."

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "That girl you've had a crush on since first year?" she asked shaking her head at him. "What's she doing here anyway? I thought she was still at Beauxbatons."

"She was," Jenny informed her. "But she was sighted at King's Cross and now she's all over Gossip Girl. Dan practically fainted when he saw her boarding the train."

"I did not!" Dan said defensively, frowning at his sister and best friend. "I was just… surprised to see her, that's all."

Vanessa laughed. "Sure, sure, Humphrey. Come on, let's go get a carriage."

* * *

_Bleep bleep. _

Gossip Girl was raging off the hook. Every student aboard the Hogwarts Express had their heads buried in their phones and Blair Waldorf was no exception. As her boyfriend, Nate Archibald, pulled her into an empty carriage, she flipped open her cell to read the latest gossip scandal. Her deep brown eyes bulged as she hurriedly read the snippet.

_Spotted: former Queen, Serena van der Woodsen, arriving at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. What's wrong S? Feeling a little nervous about returning after mysteriously disappearing last summer? And what will Blair Waldorf do? Careful, B. The party girl's back. You know you love me. Xoxo, Gossip Girl._

Blair was enraged as she stared at the photograph of Serena on her screen. She was back? Why was she the last the know? Yet, after Serena had ventured off to Beauxbatons last summer without so much as a 'goodbye', Blair was not surprised. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to find Nate regarding her with concern.

"What is it?" he asked as he brushed her chocolate brown locks away from her neck, his fingers trailing along her skin.

She snapped her phone shut and smiled up at him. "Nothing."

Nate smirked and he inched closer to kiss her lightly. Blair's hands linked around his waist as his hands slid up the back of her neck to burrow in her hair. She moved to straddle his lap and his hands ran up underneath her skirt to caress her thighs. Blair moaned a little when Nate began to kiss her neck. Her entire body burned with lust. She wanted nothing more than for him to take her; right then and there. She didn't care that they were in the train. She didn't care that it wasn't how she had planned it All she knew was that she wanted him… now.

Just as her fingers began to loosen the buttons of his shit, he pulled back suddenly.

"Serena?"

Blair turned her head to see her 'best friend' standing in the middle of the carriage. The sight of her made Blair want to grab Serena by her hair and throw her out of the window for interrupting her intimate moment with Nate; but she was a Waldorf. She handled things with elegance and grace.

"Serena!" she cried sweetly, rising from Nate's lap and gliding over to embrace her. "I had no idea you were returning."

"Surprise!"

Blair noticed how Nate had stood up and gazed at Serena. Her eyes flicked between the two of them, but Serena didn't seem to acknowledge him presence; save for a quick side glance before turning back to Blair. The act looked suspicious, but Blair cast it aside; more intrigued to find out why Serena had suddenly returned.

"B, can we talk?" Serena asked.

Nodding, Blair gestured for Nate to leave and pursed her lips. "Sure, S. I believe some catching up is in order."

As Nate left the room, she didn't miss the unspoken words that passed between Nate and Serena.

* * *

Serena sat down opposite her best friend and wrung her hands together in her lap. She hadn't seen Blair since last summer but even so, she knew that things had changed between them. The atmosphere was cold and unwelcoming and neither of them spoke for a few moments. Serena crossed her legs and brushed some of her hair out of her face as she tried to distract herself.

"So, how was Beauxbatons?" Blair asked icily, breaking the tension.

"A nightmare," Serena admitted truthfully. "How's your mum handling the divorce?"

Blair gave a nonchalant shrug and kept her lips pursed. "As well as you'd expect a woman to deal with the fact her husband left her... for another man." She sniffed back the tears that formed in her eyes. "Where were you, Serena?" she accused. "Where were you when I needed you?"

Serena's eyes filled with tears and she took hold of Blair's hands, squeezing them gently. "I should have been there," she admitted. "I'm sorry. But I'm here now. That's what matters, right? You're my best friend."

Blair smiled a little.

"So, is everything good between us?"

"No," said Blair shortly. "But it's better." She smirked and hugged Serena tightly, immediately wiping the conflicted expression from her face. Serena felt good to be with Blair again - she had missed her terribly.

"So, now you have to tell me all about Beauxbatons," Blair said eagerly, crossing her legs and sitting up attentively. Serena laughed.

* * *

"Serena's back."

Chuck Bass glanced up at the door to see Nate Archibald, his hands in his pockets. He smirked and untangled his arms from the two Slytherin girl's who were draped across him.

"I heard," he said. "It's about time too. Things were starting to get boring around this place. You can go now, ladies," he turned to the two girls, who pouted and reluctantly left the compartment, leaving Chuck and Nate alone.

Chuck couldn't help but notice how downcast his friend looked and studied him carefully as Nate took a seat opposite him. "Why the long face, Nathaniel?"

"Hmm?" he said, looking up from where he had been staring at the ground. "What long face?"

"Weren't you just with Blair?" Chuck sighed dramatically.

Nate nodded, "Yeah. She was pretty... intense actually."

Chuck smirked and raised his eyebrows. "So, what's your problem? You two have been together for years. Isn't it about time?" When Nate simply shrugged, Chuck continued. "So what is Blair's getting a little frisky. Go tap that ass."

Nate smirked at his best friend. "Thanks, man," he punched him affectionately in the shoulder. Chuck returned his smirk before taking another sip of champagne from his glass.

* * *

Seems like everything's gone back to normal. But school hasn't even started yet. What trouble could possibly arise before they even reach the castle walls. Find out soon.

You know you love me.

Xoxo, Gossip Girl.


End file.
